


High As Life

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Use, F/M, M/M, ModernAU!, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for dramaticalbaes :// Write some gendrya :DD pls <3<br/>Plot: Gendry is a drug dealer and Arya is the client – so at which point did they fall in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverNebulae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverNebulae/gifts).



> I finally got around to writing it ahha sorry it took so long Becky, anyway I hope you like it and yeah :)  
> (the wall is either a college or a uni or an estate possibly i havent figured it out yet xD)  
> Enjoy Everyone :D

Arya POV.

Where was he? That stupid bull always being late, ‘The best dealer on the entire wall!’ Jon’s words echoed in my mind. 

‘Yeah right’ I thought.

I looked around slowly, moving my body.

I could hear footsteps.

"Sorry I'm late 'Arry." he said, half smiling at me.

I looked at him, “Your always late, I’m sick of it.”

“Hey ‘Arry, come on what’s wrong now?” he asked.

“Nothing, I just hate waiting here for two hours for you!” I said.

“Well you dont want this do you?” he said showing me the white powder, “You want me.”

“HOW DARE YOU?” I screamed.

“You Arya Stark want me, you could go to anyone else for these, someone better but you come here, why?” he asked loudly. 

I looked around, what if they found out?

I couldn’t risk that, “YOUR THE BEST DEALER ON THE WALL GENDRY THATS IT!” I screamed. 

He looked broken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG DRAMA!!!  
> Enjoy Everyone :D

Arya POV.

I couldn’t believe I said it.

He looked so broken and hurt from what I said.

“Bye Arya.” He said, throwing down the drugs and walking away.

“Gendry.” I whispered, my throat began to close.

“GENDRY!” I screamed.

He looked back, his eyes filled with tears.

“THE FAMOUS ARYA STARK EVERYONE!” he screams. 

I heard sudden noises and voices everywhere.

“Please don’t leave me.” I mumbled.

I looked into his eyes, he looked dead.

I made him look like that.

He’s not coming back, he’s leaving me. 

“Arya Stark!” people began shouting and screaming. 

I felt arms around me, “It’s okay you’re safe with me, im not leaving you, breath Arya, for us.” 

Gendry’s breath in my ear felt right.

Just like usual. 

Gendry POV.

She was having a panic attack, what was I suppose to do?

I held her, protecting her always.

“You’re safe.” I told her, she grabbed my arm and dug her nails in.

“Arya, calm down, it’s only me m’lady.” I told her softly.

She looked me, “I told you not to call me that stupid!”

I looked at her and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS FINALLY HERE.  
> Enjoy Everyone: D Hope you like it Becky!!

Arya POV.

Gendry was here! 

Protecting me!

I saw he was smiling at me, I smiled back. 

“Gendry, are they gone?” I asked quietly.

“Aye, m’lady all gone.” He said quietly in my ear.

I took a breath, “Thank you Gendry for coming back.”

He smiled, “M’lady I’d always protect you.”

“I know you stupid bull.” I said. 

He smiled at me; and whispered, “I love you Arya Stark.”

My eyes started to fill up.

“Shut up stupid.” I told him. 

Gendry POV.

That was her way of saying I love you too. I smiled at her; she made me the happiest person on the planet.

Arya POV.

He knew I loved him too.

I smiled back at him and ruffled his hair.

“My Gendry.” I said.

“My Arya.” He said dipping his head to kiss me, I shut my eyes.

His lips were moist and soft on mine.

“Arya?” a voice asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos.


	4. Chapter 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :D Hope you like it Becky!!

Arya POV.

Gendry quickly pulled his lips away.

It was Ygritte!

“Erm hi Ygritte.” I said, she looked Gendry up and down.

She looked around, “No Jon?” she asked, Gendry pointed to a flat, “Robb’s there too.”

“Thanks.” She said, “See you around Arya.” She paused, “Next time bring the boyfriend.”

Ygritte POV.

Little Arya Stark at least that’s what Jon called her. 

And with a boy no doubt.

My my. I smiled.

I walked in the flat and into the room; I quickly put my keys in my pocket.

“Hey boys.” I said, I walked forward to see them next to each other on the sofa.

“Hi Ygritte.” They both said while holding each other’s hand while waving.

“So what’s new?” I asked, smiling at them both.

Jon points to Robb “King”

“Oh wow my King.” I said playfully, I bowed my head.

He bowed his “ma’am”

He said quickly before getting up before dancing with me, he pulled closely.

“King in the North.” He whispered, “And things in the North belong to its King.”

I nodded at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos.


	5. Chapter 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)  
> Hope you like it :D

Ygritte POV.

I thought about what Robb said, “And things in the north belong to its King.”

I knew what he meant: Jon.

He was always jealous, I couldn’t understand them.

Robb POV.

“Why was Ygritte here?” I asked him.

“Oh Robb you invited her remember?” he asked.

“Jon... why would I invite her?” I asked quietly.

He looked at me, “King in the north, remember?” he asked.

“I know Jon.” I said.

“You’re the only King in the North.” He said. 

Flashback - Jon POV. 

“Jon?” she asked.

“Yes my lady.” I said.

“I would like to ask you to leave.” Catelyn said.

“Why?” I asked.

“You aren’t need here.” Catelyn said.

“Fine.” I said: I walked out to find my suitcases and Robb standing there.

“Ready?” he said, holding out his hand.

“Yes.” I said, walking out with Robb.

Present Day – Robb POV.

“Is she living here now Jon?” I asked him. 

“Robb you invited her.” Jon said quietly, “Now shut up I need some sleep.” 

“Fine.” I said turning over. 

I invited her! What the hell is happening to me?

I shut my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Arya POV. 

I couldn't believe Ygritte sometimes.

Gendry would always be here for me.

I held into his hand and he grabbed back onto mine.

"Come on Arry." He said, pulling me along with him. 

I smiled, I wanted it to always be like this.

 

Gendry POV. 

She was interesting. I did miss Arry sometimes, she was reckless and fearless and Arya, well she was everything I loved. 

I smiled and grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the crowds. 

"Arry." I said quietly, "Come on." 

I opened my door and pulled her into me 

"Arya." I said breathlessly, "I want you to be my girlfriend." 

She looked shocked at me, surely she knew my feelings for her? 

"Arya?" I asked, "Still in there?"

She nodded slowly at me.

"Gendry." She said quietly, almost like a whisper. 

I looked at her and smiled, "It's okay Arya, really." 

She smiled softly at me.

"I do you know." She said, she looked up slowly at me. "want to be your girlfriend." 

I smiled slowly at Arya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos.


End file.
